Heaven
by Weasleyaholic
Summary: An argument between Hermione and Ron leads to some interesting times. They find themselves in a sticky sitiuation when Harry and Ginny walk in the room, then something unexpected happens! CHAPTER FIVE. RHR, of course. And for a bit of fun; DG!
1. Part One: Hermione: The Realization

A/N: Hello, here's fanfic number two, that is, under this pen name. **YAY**! Okay, so I don't know when I'll update the other one, but here's a nice little fluff of a story **R/HR** of course! I don't know if they're be another chapter to this one, if people like this a lot there will be! :D This was quite fun to write! Sure it took up the left over paper in my English notebook, but oh well! :D   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Heaven**

  


_Chapter One_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ron, you just don't understand!" 

"What's there not to understand, he's 18 and you're 15!" 

"Ron, I didn't visit him this summer!" 

"You didn't visit **HIM** this summer! How _thick_ do you _think_ I _am_? You _didn't_ visit **HIM THIS SUMMER**! Then where **WERE** you when I sent you an invitation to my house over the holiday, eh?" 

"I _told_ you, my parents and I went on vacation to Hungary, the ancient wizards there were simply fascinating!" 

"You went to Hungary, _who_ goes there? And isn't that right near Bulgaria where _Vicky_ lives?" 

This had done it; he'd said the forbidden word. 

"You **DON'T UNDERSTAND!**" 

"Well, Miss Know-it-all, why don't you tell me what I don't understand." 

"Well, er, um…" 

"See, I **_do_** understand!" Ron looked very proud of himself indeed, that look of triumph, even if he was incorrect at the moment, melted my insides. Suddenly, I was driven by emotions not knowledge, as I normally rely upon. 

"No," I said very calmly, "you **_still_** don't understand." That look of triumph that I admired so much, fell from his face. "I may not be able to tell you, partly because I don't understand it myself, and partly because I think I've gone crazy. But all the same, I _can_ show you." 

"How can you—" But Ron broke off, as I moved closer to him, so close that I could feel his breath upon me. Ron seemed confused and scared and quickly backed against the wall. "Hermione?" he said in a voice much like the one I had heard on the Hogwarts Express five years ago. "What _are_ you doing?" 

"Well, you want to understand, don't you?" I said following him to the wall, he quickly scooted away, but he scooted between a couch and the wall, _his_ mistake. 

"Well, _yes_, but—" Ron broke off again, realizing that I had him cornered and that the only way to get away would requite much effort. I was pleased to see that the room had been completely vacated since Ron and I had started our argument. 

"Well, I said I was going to show you, and I'm a woman of her word." I said looking up into his bright blue eyes, I ran my hands through that fiery red hair, and I felt him stiffen at my touch. 

_"Hermione—"_ he was cut off again, but this time it wasn't of his own accord, I had pressed my lips against his, I felt above the clouds. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I found myself in what seemed like heaven, I had wanted to do this for so long, third year definitely, maybe even second, and here I was _finally_, in fifth year acting upon my feelings. Leaning closer still, aching to get closer to him, he suddenly broke away, I opened my eyes and looked at him. 

"Hermione, we shouldn't—" 

"Be doing this?" I finished his sentence. 

"Yes, what will happen to our friendship?" 

"It'll grow." 

"How—but what happens when—" 

"It won't," I said firmly answering his unasked question. Tired of conversation, I placed my lips upon his again, and if I thought I had been in heaven before, I was greatly mistaken, but once again Ron broke away. 

"You _really_ need to stop doing that," I told him, mourning the loss of his lips. 

"Hermione," he said, "if we don't stop now I don't know I'll be _able_ to stop later." 

"That's fine with me," I told him, and his eyes widened. 

"You mean that you really want this, that you're willing to risk our friendship?" 

Finding this a very stupid question, I responded in the best way I knew, I took his face in my hands and said to him, "Would I be doing this?" Once again I pressed my lips on his, and slidding my arms around his neck, while tugging at his bottom lip with my teeth, trying to gain entrance, although hesitant, Ron eventually let my tongue gain access to his. Groaning at the touch of tongue against tongue, Ron slid down the wall and sat against the wall, I remained connected to him, behind the couch. I found myself sitting on his lap, appreciating the bulge that I found there. Things were going great, occasional stop for fresh air here and there, until…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where _are_ they? The missed dinner, that's so unlike Ron." I heard Harry say from the portrait hole. 

My eyes flicked open and I looked at Ron, he seemed not to notice, I tried breaking away, but his grasp around my waist was too strong to get away, not that I wanted to leave, I just didn't fancy having Harry find us like that. 

"I don't know Harry." Ginny replied. Still looking at Ron, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he tried standing up. 

" 'Mione, I _can't_ get up with you sitting on me," he said in a normal voice. I clasped my hand over his mouth, but it was to late, I stood up and found Harry behind me and Ginny kneeling on the couch looking over the back of it. Ron got up and looked at the smirks on both of their faces. "_Bloody_ hell," he said, and I had to agree with him. 

"Ginny, who had October the 29th?" Harry asked. Ron and I looked at Harry and then at Ginny, she pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket and looked at it. 

"My _mum_ did," she said in amazement. 

"Well, I guess she **would** know her kid best." Harry said matter-of-factly. 

"What?" Ron asked, "I don't understand." 

_"Yeah_, you seem to have that problem," I told him. 

"Hey, you can't tell me you know what they're talking about," he said smirking at me. 

"Well, you **would** be correct." That look of triumph returned, and I wanted to kiss him again, but I wouldn't do so in front of Ginny and Harry. I didn't know how they'd react, but I didn't doubt that they had seen it earlier, however there was always hope. 

"You see, ever since third year the whole house knew of your feelings for one another," Ginny explained, "and a pool was started to see who could pinpoint the date that you finally admitted it. Last year the whole school, and outsiders even joined in." 

"You mean—" Ron started. 

"That everyone knew but you," Harry said, "yep."   



	2. Part One: Section Two: The Aftermath

A/N: Thanks so much you guys, I know have more reviews for this story with one chapter than my other story that's got three! Thanks so much. I still don't own the characters, much to my displeasure.

Heaven

By: Weasleyaholic

****

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

Lavender and Parvati had walked in when Ginny explained about the poll, and were to say the least, thrilled even though they didn't win. But this wasn't the worst of it at all.

"You mean they finally?" Lavender asked in a squeal of excitement, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Yep," Ginny smirked at them.

"So, Ron and Hermione, not that that was earth-shattering pair, we all knew it was going to happen," Parvati piped in. At that comment Ron and I both blushed.

Then, the _best_ thing of the night happened, Fred and George walked in. "You mean ickle Ronniekins has finally got himself what he wanted?"

"Wanted?" I whispered to him.

"I'll um explain later," he stammered turning bright pink as Fred and George came over to him and both gave him a hearty pat on the back. 

"Down to the kitchens we go! This calls for a celebration," George proclaimed. 

"We've got to stop in by McG anyway."

"McG? Don't tell me you call her that to her face," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Sure we do, but we ought to tell her that it's time for the party she's been expecting us to throw for over a year."

"Over a year?" I stammered.

"Oh yeah, she wasn't that off either," Ginny said still looking at the parchment, "she had yesterday."

"Oi," Ron sighed.

"You're telling me," I said slumping into the couch, "so 'you finally got what you wanted' eh?"

"Erm… well, it's just that, I well…" he said joining me on the couch.

"Don't worry Ron, I knew, well I guessed. That's why I finally acted upon my own feelings, I'm not as obvious as you are."

"Really? So who's the one that came on to me in the middle of the common room then?"

"Hey, I was frustrated, and…"

"You couldn't resist me any longer."

"Sure Ron," I said playfully hitting him.

"You'll pay for that one."

"Will I?" I asked putting on my most innocent voice.

"Yep."

"How so?"

"Like this," and with that Ron leaned over closed his eyes, I knew what he was going to do, and my heart quickened. I closed my eyes an licked my lips preparing for him to kiss me, when suddenly I realized that he hadn't kissed me and that he was laughing.

"Ron!" I said pushing him, "you **will** pay for that one."

"'Mione…" he said panicking, "I was just having fun." Ron pulled a sad look on me, those bright blue eyes looking right into my brown ones.

"Well… Stop it! I can't be mad at you when you look like that." Realizing my error in telling him this and the look of triumph appeared upon his face which was worse. My response to this was to press my lips upon his, but this time he seemed to lose all the hesitation he once had, and opened his mouth to slide his tongue next to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned in closer to me, so close that eventually he was indeed on top of me, not that I minded at all, that is until whoops of excitement were surrounding us.

"Stop it!" Ginny yelled. "Can't you tell they want to be alone," she said almost breaking up with laughter.

"Actually that **would** be nice," I mused.

"Come on Hermione, let's go…"

"Ron, no… I really don't think… well more or less, I don't want to get up…"

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"I know this one spell…mind you it's highly dangerous, and advanced."

"Hermione, you do happen to be the number one student at school, you've yet to get one question wrong! In FIVE years!"

"Well, um okay."

"That's my girl."

With that I blushed, but pulled out my wand and muttered "_subsisto!_" And everyone in the room froze in mid action.

"I knew you'd be able to do it!"

"Stop talking, it only works for ten minutes." Those ten minutes were easily the best ten minutes of the night. We were still lip locked when the ten minutes were over, but realized it fast enough that we broke apart and tried to act normal. Harry winked at me, I knew that he knew what we had done. I sighed to myself, wondering how this would be for Harry.

"What's wrong?" Ron said putting his arm around me, we had resumed sitting up positions.

"I was just thinking about how this," I said motioning my arms between us, "is going to effect him."

"Well I know for a fact that he has his eye on a certain Hufflepuff girl at the moment."

"Hufflepuff? What happened to Cho?"

"Ah, well Harry has yet to say anything, but well one tends to hear the same name come from his side of the bed in the middle of the night."

"What're you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"Well, um, well, my dreams happen to be very, well, vivid. I tend to wake up and find myself quite disappointed when they weren't real."

"I see, well, okay then," I said noticing his embarrassment.

"FOOD!" Fred proclaimed as he burst into the common room.

"And lots of it, I must say, Mr. Weasley, the both of you," Professor McGonagall said, she quickly came over to Ron and I and shook both of our hands. "So glad it finally happened, so glad." Ron and I exchanged looks, and for fear of starting to laugh I had to look away. McGonagall, turned on her heal and said, "You can party until I come and tell you to stop or the Head Girl tells you to stop," she said motioning at Katie Bell. "Enjoy!" She said walking out of the common room.

Loud whoops came throughout the common room, and Ron said to me, "Anything you want?"

"Um, well, just avoid the Canary creams," I said smiling at him, with which he responded with one of his lopsided grins.

Ron returned with a plate full of everything, sat down with it and together we were about to start eating the treats when people started to come over and congratulate us, I swear it was like we'd got engaged.

"Can't tell you how much stress that relives from me," Harry had said.

"What?"

"Well, when you know your two best friends would really like to be going at it, it's a little disturbing. Well I must let the line keep moving. What is that?" He asked Ron, pointing at something on the plate.

"I'm not quite sure. Fred gave it to me, I'm not sure I want to eat it."

"I don't blame you," I said.

"Well I'd best be off."

"'Bye Harry," we chorused.

Colin wanted to take a picture but Harry suddenly turned into a canary and distracted him. I had to remember to thank Harry for that later.

When Fred and George finally reached us, I thought I was going to die. All they could talk about, well, they didn't talk about anything, they chanted.

"Snog! SNOG! SNOG!" And it didn't take to long until the whole of Gryffindor house was doing so as well.

Reviewer's Corner

kayloo: YAY, You win! First reviewer you. I'm quite glad you think this was funny, I found it hard not to laugh while writing it.

Phoenix72389: You like the secret pool, that seems to be a common theme, I must say it was one of my more brilliant ideas, and believe me that is saying something. 

hermione: Looka here I did continue it. YAY! You win as well, not that everyone didn't win, just for reviewing, and not leaving a flame you win.

Princess Kallie: Thanks a lot. (Hey, you left three words; I'm leaving three! Muhahahaha!)

BlueFullMoon: I hope this is more soon enough, though you didn't leave you're email address, if you do so I will e-mail you when I update. J 

CherrySodaChocolateMilk: Well, because you asked so nicely, and my friends bugged me until I updated, here's chapter two, which will indeed have a third chapter. I know! YAY! More work… *rolls eyes*

LaBelleRebel: I'm glad you didn't waste you time, I'm glad I didn't waste my time writing it.

Shaunna: Another one of you with out a way of me contacting you! *Shakes head* Ah well, I'm quite pleased that you think I'm a genius! I don't hear that every day!

S-leonie6: I don't know what to say! Meu, I'm so happy that you liked it!

Jazmin: Thanks a lot! (Can you tell I'm running out of stuff to say? J )

Clearly Clayr: They do this at your school?! Oh no! I'm glad they don't do it at mine, that is I don't think they do… *pensive look*

Professor Cresent Child: Thanks for reading both of my stories! Much appreciated. J 

Bleeding Moon: Getting their groove on, not yet. I'm still amazed that I could write this, I've yet to be kissed, you know differently than your mom or when you were five.

vels: Whohoo! Favorite list here I come! I WIN! J 

Note: If you would like to contacted when I update leave your email address in your review, or email me yourself if you would like. The address appears on my profile page.


	3. Part Two: Ginny: The Confusion

A/N: Thanks to all of you! You guys are great, thanks for liking this story so much! I've decided to update, and this is the beginning of part two. Each part is from a different girl's perspective, you'll still find out about Ron and Hermione, but it's not the main plot in these next two chapters. As you know, I don't own Harry Potter, like that'd ever happen. But I do own, Caroline and Gorag the Grumbler, you'll meet them in this chapter. Also, I know that Hermione sounds very shallow at some points, but that's how I would be if Ron acted that way to me! ::Swoons::   
ALSO: This chapter takes place a year after Part One does. So Ginny's a fifth year. Kapeesh? 

**Heaven**

**By: Weasleyaholic**

_Chapter Three: The Confusion_

PART TWO: Ginny 

So Hermione had finally got what she had wanted for so long, and so had my brother. It was kind of creepy though, now that I thought about it, my best friend snogging my brother, and Ron nonetheless. But then again, I liked my brother's best friend, well, I had liked Harry, but now he seemed like a brother to me, and believe me, I knew what brothers seemed like. Though now we we're hanging out a lot because my brother wanted his alone time with my best friend, but I suppose she was his best friend before she was mine. But, by God! It seemed like between every single class they would stop at the prefect bathroom, because neither Harry nor I could get in there. 

Silly prefects, mother had been quite pleased that Ron had become a prefect, and you could tell that he was quite pleased, even though Fred and George ridiculed him about turning into Percy. Though it had been Hermione who had come up with the best way of getting him out of it. I remembered one night where they we're picking on him about being a prefect, and Hermione had said that Bill had been a prefect as well, and he wasn't at all like Percy. Ron had just smiled at her, in that goofy way, and I didn't know why he hadn't kissed her then. But I suppose that he wasn't going to in front of Fred and George, that was just adding fuel to the fire. Hermione had blushed, and Harry looked between the two of them and started laughing. Then Ron had become all defensive, and accusing, Harry didn't say a word, but he smirked at me, and I had to smirk right back. Ron had sulked off and didn't speak to me for three days because he thought that I was in on it. Though, he talked to Harry. Not in the same manner, but all the same they had been on speaking terms, I wondered why he refused to talk to me, it still confused me to this day. 

Though, in all honesty, I have to admit that I was pleased that they didn't make out, as the Americans say, in front of me, I think I'd puke. I was happy not knowing the details, I remember the first time, and only time, that Hermione had tried informing me about these details. 

**~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~**

"Hermione?" I asked because she had just floated, if you will, into the room, looking as giddy as ever. 

"Oh, Ginny! He's so fantastic!" 

"Wait! Normally you come in here telling me that he's immature, a selfish prat, or an insufferable git!" 

"Well, I must admit that he is, but all the same I love him! And I had the best night of my life tonight!" 

"Better than the day you came to Hogwarts, better than the day you got your letter that you had become a prefect, and better than the first time you kissed?" Not that I really wanted to know, but I was testing her validity. 

"Easily! Ginny, it was like heaven!" Hermione cooed, and she grinned a very silly grin- much like the one that her boyfriend, my brother, was known for. It was unlike one that I had ever seen on her face before, in four years. I had never seen her so happy. 

"Why? What happened?" asked one of my fellow fourth year Gryffindors, Caroline. 

"Let me tell you, I was walking down the stairs from my dorm to go and re-do my homework, I had totally forgot to add that Gorag the Grumbler from 1586 had an indirect effect on the goblin rebellion of 1776. But all the same, I suddenly felt his arms around my waist and I turned to look into his bright blue eyes and he told me that he loved me, for the first time, and proceeded to kiss me more passionately than ever before and I was ready to go further with him right then and there," I cringed upon hearing this, "it was unlike anything I had ever felt before, it was amazing, and that wasn't all. After that he--" 

"STOP! EW! Gross, that's my _brother_!" 

"Well, _sorry_, I guess I'll just go and talk to Harry about it," she said in a way that I knew she was kidding, and that she just said Harry to make me jealous. 

"Believe me, I'm sure that either; one, he's already heard about it from Ron, or two, he has no desire to hear about his friends' love life, together nonetheless. And on another note, I really see Harry as a seventh brother. Not that I needed another one, eh?" 

By the way Hermione was looking at me, I could tell she doubted it. But unlike her, I couldn't tell if the guy I liked, liked me the same way. It was so much more platonic than hers was with Ron. 

**~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~**

She had lucked out, but it was okay because in recent months my eye had opened up to other possibilities. The bell rang and I was awoken from my musings and I packed up my stuff and made my way out of the History of Magic classroom. I made my way to the hallway that connected up where the dungeons hallway was, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had just suffered through Professor Snape's class. First out of the corridor was Malfoy, and he looked at me and waggled his eyebrows at me. For some reason he had been doing it all year, I figured it was because he felt superior again, especially with Riddle's return. I had a habit of calling him that, it was less scary, and I knew what he was like, I still hit myself for pouring my heart out to him. I wondered if You-Know-Who knows what I told his memory. 

Finally I saw my tall redheaded brother emerge, holding hands with Hermione, and Harry walking a few steps behind trying not to crack up. The four of us headed to the Great Hall for lunch but Ron and Hermione had to make a pit stop. Hermione claimed she had to wash her hands. But she had to use the prefect bathroom, it was totally obvious what they were going to do. So Harry and I headed to the Great Hall chuckling. 

"They're hilarious," Harry said taking a seat across to me at the Gryffindor table. 

"I know," I responded, "but at least they're happy." 

"This is true. Sometimes, I wish I had what they had," Harry said longingly. 

"I know what you mean," I said, and I could see from across the hall, Draco Malfoy, staring at me, when he realized that I was looking at me, he smiled. I know, weird, eh? I smiled back, and turned back to my plate of my food, wondering how in the world someone so conniving and mean could be so good looking. The wonders of this world. Harry must have noticed me smile at someone. 

"Who're you looking at?" 

"Oh no one in particular," I said glancing up at Harry and then looking at Malfoy, Harry spun around, tried to find who I was looking at but I don't think he ever got as far as the Slytherin table because then Ron and Hermione showed up, all a fluster. 

"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked, "No wait, don't answer that one." 

"Okay Harry," Ron said pulling out a chair for Hermione to sit in and proceed to push her in and then sit next to her. He proceeded to ask her what he wanted to eat and filled her plate before his own. Jeez, he had it bad, worring about her eating habits before his own. What had she done to him? Not that I wanted to know, but sheesh, how had she done it, my mother had been trying to acheive this for years. 

"Ron!" Hermione said playfully, "I can put food on my own plate, thanks." 

"I know you can, therefore, you can fill my plate," he said smirking at her. She did so, but managed to get most of it on his face, it was quite a scene them putting food on each others faces, and the whole of Gryffindor cracking up. No one noticed when Malfoy came over and asked to speak to me. 

"Virginia, a word if you please," he said putting a hand out to pull me out of my chair. I accepted this gesture, shocking as it was how polite he was acting. 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Out here, it's incredibly loud in here," he said, and I had to agree with him, it was more noticeable now that I wasn't adding to the clamor. As we walked into the Entrance Hall, I noticed that we were still holding hands, but I found that I didn't care. Malfoy didn't seem to have a problem with it either. I also noticed that he was even better looking from this close of proximity, and he smelt quite nice. That was important, not being stinky, but I knew that he put a lot of effort into his looks, and they paid off very well. He also seemed to be cutting back on the gel, sure it was still slicked back, but I had the sudden urge to just put my hand on top of his head and mess it all up, so cut and finite. Oh well, it kind of described his character. 

"What do you want Draco?" I asked him as we reached the statue of Merlin. 

"Did you just call me what I think you did?" 

"If you mean, did I just call you Draco, yes, I did, don't ask me why, because I'm not sure." 

"Well, okay then. But, what I wanted to ask you was--" but he was broken off. 

_"**What** do you think **you**'**re** doing, Malfoy?"_   
  


A/N: Do you get the whole Caroline thing? Come on, think about it. Virginia, Caroline. You know, states in the US. Virginia and right south of it is North Carolina! HAHAHAHA! ::notices that no one else is laughing:: Seesh tough crowd!   


_Reveiwer's Corner:_

**Pheonix72389: **The whole Snog part is hilarious. I hope you like this next part. It's not as funny, but that's because Ron's a whole lot funnier than Ginny, she missed out on the funny genes. 

**Clearly Clayr**: Glad you enjoyed this one, the next chapter should be hilarious, well, not hilarious per say, but funnier than this one. "McG" you like that? That's actually what I call her, McGonagall is to many syllables, just like Hermione is, I call her 'Mione normally. 

**Vels: **There is more, but it's not on the same pairing, this one hints at a few... foreshadowing! YAY! Litterary terms... whohoo... no, not really! There will be more R/Hr in latter chapters, but I want to get a few mor pairs out there first. YAY! Mass happiness! 

**Hplover4eva**: You know I see "eva" at the end of you pen name, and I never thing ever, I always think Eva Peron. Ooo! She's a great character in history. She ruled Argentina, she's the main character in Evita, yay! Girls ROCK! YAY! Anyway, now that I'm done having my history talk, thanks! I'm happy you thought it was good! 

**littlegarvo:** Hey, I find it hilarious as well, it's designed that way, _too_ sappy of things make me laugh as well. I see that you didn't reveiw chapter 2, because it's actually funny. 


	4. Part Two: Section Two: The Dilemma

A/N: YAY! Chapter four already! This is the most frequently updated story I have! EVER! YAY! Thanks you guys for making me want to write this! YAY! :D So now you'll find out lots of stuff, and then you'll want to know more, and I laugh at you. Because I know what happens next! YAY! 

  
  
  


**Heaven**

**By: Weasleyaholic**

_Chapter Four: "The Dilemma"_

PART TWO; SECTION TWO: Ginny 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"_Malfoy_-- **get** **away** from her _now_!" Harry said trying to step between us. 

"Harry," I said, "He _just_ wanted to ask me something, that's all, it's nothing serious!" 

"But you know his ways!" 

"Yes, I do know Harry. But I can handle it myself," I was tired of being treated like a little kid, I am fifteen years old and a half if you wanted to be technical, "if he were to behave that way, but so far he's been nothing but a gentlemen." 

"See Potter?" Draco sneered and then turned to me, "perhaps another time Virginia." With this he smiled at me took my hand and placed his lips upon it and turned and went up the main stairway. 

"Come on, let's go wash your hand," Harry said, taking my other hand and attempting to pull me towards the bathroom, but I kept my feet in the same place. 

"Harry, there's no need." 

"Don't tell me you, you, ugh, _Ginny_, I _can't_ even utter it!" 

"Well, I'm not sure about that one. But it's about time for class, I need to go, Snape **hates** when you're late." 

"Ginny," Harry said, and it sounded like it was painful. "I want you to know, that I'll --er-- um, be here if you need me." 

"Thanks, Harry," I said wondering what was so painful about that. 

"Uh, well, you'd best be off." 

"Yeah," I said, "Bye Harry." And I started to walk towards the entrance to the dungeons when everyone else began to pour out of the Great Hall. 

"Wait!" Harry said, running to catch up to me. 

"Yes?" I said turning around to look at the Boy-Who-Lived. 

"There's something else that I wanted you to know." 

"And that would be?" I said watching my brother and Hermione stop and look around for Harry. 

But suddenly Harry had me in his arms, "I think I'm falling for you," he said. But I wasn't sure what to think about it. 

"Right, Harry, good one. I heard Ron tell Hermione you had your eye on a Hufflepuff." 

"Well, can't someone's heart be in two places?" 

"Well, then you should completely understand my dilemma," I said taking his arms off of me and proceeding down the corridor to the dungeons.   
  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  


Potions went on without event; I sat there making my potion, thinking about what Harry had said, and what in the world was going on between Draco and me. When I exited class, Draco was waiting for me. 

"_How_ did you get here so fast?" I asked him as he took my hand and lead me away from the crowd. 

"You must have forgotten, Virginia, that fifth year Slytherins have off that last hour, I tried to work on my Charms Essay in the library, but knew that I had to come and talk to you, so I proceeded to come down here to meet you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, now I know that I've been a total prat to you and your friends in the past, correction, I'm still a prat to them now. But Miss Virginia, there are some unresolved feelings between you and myself," Draco explained. 

"Really? I didn't know about them." 

"There is an explanation to that, it's because they're all on my side of the game, but I am hoping that you might be able to think about a few things." 

"And these would be?" 

"You know," Draco said with a twinkle in his eye, "my monologue would be much easier if you didn't keep interrupting me." 

"You know you like it." 

"I know I do, it shows your character. That's what I love about you, you don't care about following, you just care about you being yourself." 

"_Really_?" I asked, shocked. 

"What I'm saying, Virginia, is that I _believe_ that I'm in love with **you**, and I believe that I **have** been for awhile. If you have kept track of who've I've all dated, Pansy's the only one that hasn't had red hair. I think I have a fetish for it, in all actuality. But none of them were _ever_ as real as you are, and I know that that is important to me, so she can help me be my own person, and escape my father's shadow." 

"Draco..." I whispered, looking into those gray eyes that seemed to have just laid everything out on the table, and it was my prerogative to either stamp on his heart or accept him. And my thoughts went to Harry, he had told me almost the same thing hours earlier, but not like this. "I think," I said stealing Harry's words, "I _think_, I might be falling for you." 

Draco's eyes lit up, and I could tell that he had been entirely sincere throughout the whole thing. I let out a sigh of relief. 

"Just one thing, stop calling me Virginia. I hate that name," I said laughing. 

"Okay, Miss Weasley. Really, I never thought that I'd ever have **any** positive relationship with a Weasley, but then again, you're different. Very different, besides the fact that you're a girl." 

"In respect to my family, there will be few guidelines; for example, _leave_ them alone. Wait, I think that covers it." 

"Anything for you, _Virginia_." 

"_Draco_," I said warningly, sounding entirely too much like my mother. 

"Virginia," he retorted right back. 

"Draco!" 

"Virginia!" 

"DRACO!" 

"VIRGINIA!" Draco yelled, laughing, and smiling more sincerely then ever before, "VIRGINIA, VIRGINIA! VIRGINIA!" And I couldn't help but laugh with him, and I noticed that his actual, pure comedy, laugh was much different than the laugh he laughed when picking on someone, I liked this one much better. 

I stopped laughing when Harry walked into the room. Draco stopped when he noticed that I had and looked up to see Harry glaring daggers at him. 

"Ginny, let's go!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Harry --" I pleaded. 

"What if Virginia doesn't feel like leaving?" 

"Why in the world wouldn't she?" 

"Harry, I'm right here, you could have asked me, the same goes for you Draco, you can let me respond for myself." 

"I'm sorry Virginia," Draco said smiling at me. 

"So this is who you were smiling at, at lunch? Have you gone mad? This is Draco Malfoy!" 

"Yes, this is Draco Malfoy," I said putting a hand upon Draco's shoulder, and I felt sparks run up and down my arm. 

"What was that?" Draco whispered to me. 

"Dunno," I whispered back to him. "But Harry, this is a different Draco. Well, I mean, it's the same flesh and internal organs, but it's the personality that's different, Harry. And to top things off, he _loves_ me." 

**"WHAT?"** Harry exclaimed. 

"It's true Potter—er—_Harry_," he said looking at my look of disapproval with the word Potter. 

Harry stood there blinking at us. "How? How could this be?" he finally asked. 

"Get used to it P-Harry." I smiled at Draco for correcting himself. 

"And you believe him?" Harry spat out. 

"Yes, he explained everything to me. And I can't help but return the same feelings." 

"Ginny…" Draco whispered into my ear in two octaves lower than normal and with a sense of urgency, "come on lets go somewhere, now." And I had to admit; it was an exhilarating idea. 

"Harry, _you_ didn't. _That's_ all there is to it. I'll see you around," I said taking Draco's hand we walked out of the dungeons and out onto the grounds. 

"Virginia," he said again once we reached the outdoors, "you're amazing." 

"Why thank—" But his mouth had cut me off. The heat that resonated between us was enough to keep anyone warm, and then snow began to fall from the sky, even though there hadn't been a cloud in the sky minutes earlier. But all of this no longer mattered to me, all that mattered was Draco, and being as close to him as possible. Wrapping his arms around my waist he seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I was. I put my arms around his neck, yearning to be closer still; I pulled myself as close to him as absolutely possible. And remembering what I had wanted to do earlier this afternoon I ran my fingers through his hair, faster and faster each time, _by God_, what were these feelings I was having? It felt as if lightning was continually running through me, electristy as the Muggles called it. Draco didn't seem to mind, the exact opposite in fact, he picked me up and leaned me against the wall of the school, and never breaking contact between mouths, of course. 

Stopping for air, I finished my sentence, _"you_." 

"Me what?" Draco gasped out. 

"I was just finishing the sentence I had started earlier. _My God_, you look funny with your hair so un-you like." 

"Un-you like?" He asked confused, but then placed a hand on his head, not only was there a combination of snow and gel, the hair was going every direction possible, "I see your point." 

Looking at the sun set between the clouds, I noticed something strange in the direction of Hogsmeade, something a peculiar green color. "Draco, _what's_ that, I pointed over his shoulder into the distance. 

Draco turned to look at it and then looked back at me with a look of terror, _"Virginia_, this is of the **utmost** importance, you _have_ to find Harry **now**!"   
  
  


_Reviewer's Corner:_

**Princess Calmea:** So you love R/Hr as well. *gives you a R/Hr sticker* Oh yes, plot was in mind the whole time, but Ron and Hermione had to be together and so did Ginny and Draco. And poor Harry by his lonesome self. Well, at the moment anyway… that one is still up in the air. But the rest of the story is adventurey-humor. YAY! 

**SugarAngel86: **Keep it going eh? I shall. And to think originally this was only going to be one chapter?! Oh well, if I had to choose one story of mine to keep, it'd be this one. YAY! *gives you a sticker that says "I have good taste in fanfictions"* (LMAO!) 

**Shaunna**: YAY! I feel smart. Well, besides that I keep saying 'YAY!' *looks innocent* That has nothing to do with intelligence, just sanity! I think you're in the same boat as I am, I can see either, H/G or D/G... but because my other stories (another name... hahahaha, it's good that you can't find my old works, because they suck!) are all H/G if Ginny gets anyone. *gives you a sticker that reads "I don't know who Ginny belongs with, she's too compatible!"* So that's why this one ended up this way, for something new for me! 

**Phoenix72389:** I hope the suspense didn't kill you so you can find out who that was, and what happened next. I also hope I updated fast enough for my second reviewer of this story...*gives you a sticker that says "Loyal Heaven Reviewer"* YAY! 

**Princess Kallie: **I did continue it, and hopefully you love this chapter, and it's cliffe *grins evilly* just as much! *gives you a sticker that says "I love 'Heaven'" yay, you win too! 

_~Weasleyaholic_


	5. Part Three: Draco: The Astonishment

A/N: Yes! Another update for me! That's exciting. Ha. You will see that it works, and don't worry Harry won't be lonely for too many more chapters. Nope, but you'll have to wait. 

Heaven  
  
By Weasleyaholic

Chapter 5: Part Three: Draco: The Astonishment  
  
Well, things seemed to be going quite smoothly. Oh yes indeed. I had the best girl in the world pick me, over Potter nonetheless. Things were great, until, that girl, pointed out something very unusual. Something bright green in the distance. I knew that sign, I had been trained by my pathetic father to respect and honor it, and trained by my Head of House to know what to do next, and that step was alert the Dark Lord's adversary. Harry Potter, with a side order of Albus Dumbledore. I figured Potter'd be more likely to believe Virginia than me, but that wasn't likely as it was. But all the same I sent her off to find him as I went in search of someone that Professor Snape had told me was in the Order. First member I found was all I needed. Perhaps the Great Hall? It was close enough.  
I ran the familiar steps to the Great Hall. Upon entering all I found was Sprout and Flitwick, they weren't on the list of Order members, and Professor Snape knew them all. I figured best rout of action, after that, was the Staff Room. I raced my way up flights of stairs, ducked Peeve's chalk and ignored his comments about be running in comparison to walking in my normal swagger. Apparently I didn't ignore them to well, eh? Well, I found my way to the Staff Room all the same.  
"What's your purpose?" one of the gargoyles asked me.  
"It's an emergency; I need to see Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, or even Hagrid!"  
"Emergency, eh?" the other gargoyle responded, "It's not as if we haven't heard that one before."  
"Oh come on! Let me in."  
"Wha's the problem 'ere?" Hagrid said coming out of the room.  
"Quick, is Professor Dumbledore around?"  
"Wha is it Malfoy?"  
"There's well, been an attack."  
"On wha?"  
"I don't know, that's the problem."  
"Where? An' how can I know that yeh arn' tellin' me lies?"  
"I've already sent Ginny to get P- Harry."  
"Well, the Professor is not 'ere. I dun suppose I can help."  
"Are there," I lowered my voice, "any more Order members in there."  
"'Ow do yeh know abou' that?"  
"Professor Snape," I replied quickly.  
"Ah, well, then, he's no where to be seen, neither is Professor McGonagall."  
"Bloody Hell."  
"'Scuse me."  
"Sorry."  
"No, I just didn' hear wha' you said," said Hagrid obviously pretending not to hear what I had said. And surprisingly enough, I smiled back. "Well then, what say yeh, let's go find this attack."  
As Hagrid jogged down to the entrance hall, and I sprinted, we found Ginny dragging Harry behind her with a McGonagall not far behind. She gave me a look that clearly said he didn't want to come. But I was glad to see that she used her force to make him come along, we needed him, especially if Dumbledore was no where to be found.  
"Hurry up, this way. Towards Hogsmeade!" I called out, "he's attacked someone!"  
And with that, Potter came to his senses and started running to the oak doors. It was good to see someone who had battled with the Dark Lord snap into consciousness, sure, I had learned quite a bit with a Death Eater for a father, but that didn't mean that over the past summer that I hadn't learned what was right. My mother, when not over pressed is a very insightful woman.  
She had taught me everything I had needed to know over the past few months and how it wasn't a matter of blood lines, but a matter of spirit and determination, not to mention loyalty and friendship. I only wished I had learned these things before my sixth year at Hogwarts.  
As we exited the building I pointed in the direction the Dark Mark had been. I could see its remnants still, and I could tell that Po—Harry could too. Probably all the Quidditch practices, because it didn't seem as if anyone else, with the exception of Ginny of course, could see it. We started racing down the path to Hogsmeade, when we finally reached it there was no one to be seen. It had an eerie feeling about it.  
"Shh!" McGonagall whispered to us pulling out her wand. We all mimicked her action. Until she said "Invenio formidilosus," which didn't seem to help us much, her wand spit out dirt colored sparks that fell to the ground, then span around until they stopped in many different directions, leaving me completely confused. That's when she said; "it shows us where fear is Mr. Malfoy, and that should lead us to the problem." Oh, enlightenment, but why did the paths lead so many different directions.  
"Hagrid, take along young Mr. Potter with you, and I'll take the other two."  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall."  
Ginny and I were still confused. Until McGonagall explained how the spell worked. "As you can see, the footprints are darker due to the amount of fear was in the step. If we follow--" And then an ear piercing scream was heard from across the village. We could still see Harry and Hagrid up the path, so it was obvious that it was neither of them was the one in danger.  
"Clearly, that's where our people are," McGonagall said.  
"Clearly," I muttered to myself. We hurried up to the area where the scream was heard from, around the area of the Hogsemeade Station. The chilling air was, well, chilling. I, myself could not help from shivering. Then I remembered the warming spell and muttered it to myself, and felt the warmth wash over my body. That was a relief. Then, I saw something move in the distance that wasn't right. Harry was on the ground. And Hagrid was trying to pull him up, but he seemed to be failing.   
"Harry!" he was calling. "Harry, wa's wrong? Harry!?" He seemed to be getting no response. I quickly ran, as fast as I could to his side. No thought at all that he was my enemy, he had been my adversary all my life, and yet even still, I was worried the that forces of primevil might take him. That'd be the last thing we would want in our world. The last thing for it. It would end, with a monstrosity of the Dark Lord reigning on high. It would be terrible. Absolutely terrible. Harry was still breathing, he was still a live. Please, God, let him live, I'd trade my life for his. Let him live!, I prayed a silent prayer. So what if I wasn't the praying type, sometimes in time of need you do things you normally wouldn't. And yeah, I just told the Lord of all that I'd trade my life for Potter's. Wow. Can't believe it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. You know? Well. This was my type of Hell. I'd gone from bliss to agony in just a few moments of time. Ginny was crying, I could hardly even tell. But the matter still pressed on; there were other people in need elsewhere. I could tell that McGonagall knew that, I could tell that Hagrid knew that, and it's not as if Harry's not an important person or anything, but he was not the most important matter right now, we knew where he was. We didn't know where the evil that was waiting for us was. We decided to send Hagrid back to his hut with Harry.   
But as we said that Harry stood up. "No. I have to go with."   
"Did you see anything?" everyone but me asked. And I had no idea why, Harry see what? Apparently, my father hadn't told me all that he knew, nor had Snape, OH yes, I'm prepared.   
"Well... it's.... it's...."   
"It's what?!" I snapped. "I mean, I hate to be impatient and all, well, no I don't, but this is a matter of life or death, we need to know."   
"It's your dad," he said looking at me. Which didn't surprise me much, that my dad would be involved in something as stupid as this, "and your brother." 


End file.
